Center Stage- Amy Rolland
by KilmerFrog45
Summary: Amy Rolland is new to ABA too. She makes friends with Charlie, Jody, Eva, Erik, Maureen, Emily, and Anna, as well as other newbies, Kevin, Jane, Josie, and some others. Find out all about Amy and her friends at their year at ABA. Please Read and Review my
1. Chapter One

Center Stage- Amy Rolland- Chapter One ****

Center Stage- Amy Rolland- Chapter One

Amy Rolland walked down the streets of New York. She was looking for any thing she might recognize. She never had been in this city before. She had just driven from Philadelphia, where she had lived all her life. She wanted to become a ballet dancer and she was supposed to audition for ABA today. She was so nervous. What if she wasn't good enough? What if she messed up? What if they hated her? What if she just didn't get in? What if she did? She didn't have anyone to celebrate with if she got in. It would be just as bad as if she didn't get in.

She saw the large building that had AMERICAN BALLET COMPANY written on it, and underneath that was AMERICAN BALLET THEATER and AMERICAN BALLET ACADAMY. She walked in and registered to audition.

Once the audition was over she waited for Jonathan, Juliette, and the other ballet instructors to tell them who got into the academy. No one had said anything negative to her while she auditioned, only, "Good job dear!" and, "Excellent work!". She waited patiently.

Jonathan announced that several people had gotten in, though everyone did well. She noted some of their names, Charlie, Jody, Eva, Janet, and Kevin. Then Jonathan finally said her name at the end of the list. She could feel herself smile. When everyone left and went outside to hug their parents and friends, Amy pushed her way through the crowd and outside.

This was what she was worried about. She had no one to celebrate the best thing that had ever happened to her in her whole entire life with. She saw the girl she recognized as Janet sitting with the guy she thought was Kevin on the steps outside. They were talking. She cautiously went up to them, but didn't sit down.

"Hey! Shouldn't you guys be celebrating? You just got accepted to ABA!"

They both looked up at her, but only Janet spoke. "Both our families are at home. We don't even really know each other, we just met too. But shouldn't you be celebrating too? You got in, right?"

"Well, yeah. But my family is in Philly, so, you know, I'm just walking around."

"Come sit." Kevin said, patting the spot next to him.

Amy sat and turned to face them. "Hi, I'm Amy Rolland."

"I'm Janet Sparks and this is Kevin…oops, I forgot sorry."

"I'm Kevin Walters." Kevin said, smiling.

"It's nice to met you." Amy said, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Chicago." Janet said.

"I'm from San Francisco." Kevin said.

"Neat. So, do you know anyone here?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Janet said, "Oh, by the way, you can just both call me Jane, I hate Janet."

"Ok." Amy said.

"Sure thing. And I only know that Charlie Sims guy. His girlfriend dumped him for leaving her to dance ballet. We aren't really friends, but we sort of know each other. That's pretty much it." Kevin said.

"Oh. Well, I don't know any one either." Amy explained.

After a while of talking Kevin said he had to go call some people and Jane said she'd better call her parents as well. Amy thought that that sounded like a good idea, and they all said good-bye. Amy found her car and climbed inside. She lay across the back seat and called her mom from her cell phone.

"Hello? Marianne Rolland speaking. Who's calling please?" Amy's mom answered.

"Mom! Hey, It's me!"

"Oh, hello Amy! How did the ballet audition go?"

"Great! They loved me! I'm in!" Amy said, almost shouting.

"Oh Honey, congratulations!!"

"Thanks Mom. Say, is Rob or Justin there? I want to tell them myself if you don't mind."

"Of course not dear. Hold on, here's Rob."

"Ok." Amy said, and she waited for her step-dad's cheerful voice.

"Hey Kido! How'd it go?" Rob asked, he still called her Kido, even though she was 18 years old.

"Great Rob. Guess what?" Amy teased.

"What? Tell me, I'm dying of suspense." he joked.

"I got in!" Amy shrieked.

"That's great Amy! Just wonderful!"

"Thanks. Oh, hey, I miss you guys."

"You only left last night!"

"I know, but still. Hey, don't tell Justin, ok? I want to tell him, ok?"

"Sure thing Darlin'. You want to talk to him right now?"

"Sure, that'd be great. Thanks Rob, bye!"

"Bye Sweetie, keep in touch!"

"Ok." Amy said, and waited for her brother to take the phone.

"Hey butthead." Justin squeaked into the phone.

"Shut up yourself butthead." Amy teased back.

"Did you get in?"

"Yep." Amy said slowly.

"That's so cool! Now I'll have a famous sister!"

"If you say so freako."

"Shut up! Oh, mom wants to talk to you, bye."

"Bye zit-face." Amy said.

"Honey? We have to go to a dinner party over at Roy's house, ok? We miss you."

"Ok, tell Ronnie I say hi. Oh, oh, and tell him I got in, ok? He said he wanted to know. Wait, don't tell him. I'll call him. Ok? Bye!"

"Bye Sweetie!" Amy's mom said and then they both hung up.

Roy McDougliam owned a bunch of banks in Philadelphia and was incredibly rich, but definatly not stuck-up in anyway. He even lived outside of the city in the suburbs. Ronnie was his 18-year-old son, and Amy's best friend. Ronnie was also Amy's ex-boyfriend. They went out for 2 years when they were 15. When they broke-up, no one could tell except they no longer kissed all the time. They were still best friends, and even closer then before. Leaving Ronnie was the hardest part about leaving Philadelphia for Amy.

She lay still on the back seats for a moment, thinking about Ronnie before dialing his number.

"Hey, Ronnie here." Ronnie's sweet familiar voice said.

"Ronnie!" Amy screeched.

"AMY! Oh my God! How's New York?"

"It's ok. I'm still a little lost though."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the backseat of my car. It's parked outside of the academy."

"Oh, speaking of, how did it go."

"It was ok." Amy said flatly.

"You didn't get in?" Ronnie asked, sympathetically.

"Well, actually it went great. I'M IN!!!" Amy yelled.

"OH MY GOD!!! CONGRADULATIONS!!! I can't BELIEVE it! That's so exciting! I can't, oh my God, you are way to much!"

Amy laughed and she could tell Ronnie was smiling. She bit her lip to keep from smiling to hard. "I miss you!"

"But you only left last night! How could you miss me already?"

"Well, I don't really. But I know it's been hard already without you, and I just know I'll miss you so damn much this year."

Ronnie laughed. "Well, in that case, I miss you too. But I know you'll have a lot of fun in The Big Apple. You'll make lots of friends, how can you not? And I'll visit."

"Will you really? Seriously? No lie?" Amy asked hopefully.

"Yes. And I'll call, and write, and e-mail too. And I'll even come see the workshop performance you told me about at the end of the year, ok?"

"Sounds great. I can't wait to see you."

"Ok. Look, I have to go, my dad is having a dinner party and I have to go get ready."

"I know, my family is going. Well, bye! Miss you lots."

"You too, bye!"

Amy hung up and sighed. Ronnie was the sweetest guy she had ever met. She wished sometimes that they were still together, as a couple. But she knew that would never happen. They broke up because they both knew that if they fell in love and then broke up, their friendship would be ruined forever. So Amy pushed out her romantic feelings for Ronnie and was there for him as the best friend she knew how to be.

A few days later Amy walked into her doorm room. She saw Jane sitting on one of the beds.

"Oh hey! This is so cool! I can't believe we are living together now!" Amy blurted out.

"I know! It's so cool!" Jane said.

A thin tall girl with red wavy hair walked in. "Hey! I'm Josie. I'm new here."

"Us too." Amy said.

"Great!" Josie said.

"I'm Amy Rolland and this is Jane Sparks."

"Nice to meet you." Jane said.

"Yeah. Which beds do you guys have?" Josie asked.

"I call top bunk!" Amy said.

"I call bottom bunk." Josie said quickly after that.

"Yes! Thank you! I wanted this bed!" Jane said as she patted the single bed she was sitting on.

"Cool! This is great then. Everyone gets what the want." Jane said.

A while later they were all in one of the rehearsal rooms. All the boys walked in and Kevin came over to Amy and Jane. Amy suddenly realized how cute Kevin really was. She saw Charlie- who she also thought was really cute- go over to Jody along with some gay black guy she didn't know.

Charlie came over to her after a few seconds.

"Hi. I'm Charlie and I'm new here." He said, looking into Amy's eyes.

"Uh, hi. I'm new here too. I'm Amy. And this is Jane, Josie, and Kevin."

"Hey. Oh, hey Kevin! Good to see you again." Charlie said.

Kevin nodded and smiled, and then started talking to Josie and Jane. Amy turned back to Charlie.

"So, where are you from?" she asked, though she figured he was probably from San Francisco, like Kevin.

"San Francisco. You?"

Amy smiled. "Philly, uh, Philadelphia."

"Very cool. Hey, maybe we can hang out sometime, ok?"

"Ok." Amy said, getting lost in his eyes.

Jody walked over to them. "Hey Charlie!" she said happily.

"Hey. Uh, Jody, this is Amy. And that's Jane, Josie, and Kevin. Kevin's from San Francisco too."

"Cool. Nice to meet you." she said, smiling at Amy.

Just then, Jonathan walked in and clapped his hands. Everyone scattered away from each other, and the regrouped in a new order to listen to Jonathan.


	2. Chapter Two

Center Stage- Amy Rolland- Chapter Two ****

Center Stage- Amy Rolland- Chapter Two

Amy Rolland walked into rehearsal late with Jody and Eva. Juliette gave them a cold look.

"Sorry." Jody said softly. "We were out late last night and…" Jody's voice trailed off as she looked at Jane and Josie. "We woke up late."

"I see. Well, don't let in happen again." Juliette said with out any trace of emotion in her loud voice.

Jody nodded and she, Amy, and Eva went to their usual spots on the bar. After the warm up Juliette had them do a little routine and while Maureen was demonstrating, the 5 friends whispered to each other.

"Where were you guys last night? We were asleep by the time Amy got back." Jane said.

Jody smiled. "We went out with Charlie, Erik, and Kevin. We were out at a salsa club all night. I'm so stiff and my head is pounding!" Jody groaned.

Eva nodded. "It was so fun. Sorry, we couldn't find you to invite you. But you guys would have loved it. Jody and Charlie were so hot on the floor."

Josie laughed. "Charlie is so hot. I wish I was there."

Jody bit her lip and tried not to smile. "You have no idea."

"Uh! I am sooo jealous." Jane said. "Who did you dance with Eva?"

"Erik. He's so fun." Eva said, a little too loud.

Juliette glared at her and Eva looked away.

"What about Kevin?" Jane asked.

"Oh, that would be my dancing partner. He's really good." Amy said, smiling.

"Yeah, now I'm jealous. I mean, I know Charlie is amazing, but I like Kevin better." Jody said.

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Ok now ladies, all together!" Juliette announced before Jody could answer.

A few days later in Charlie, Erik, and Sergei's room…

Charlie was sitting next to Jody, who was sitting next to Eva on his bed. Sergei, Erik, and Amy were sitting on Sergei's bed. Josie, Jane, and Kevin were on Erik's bed.

"I hate my roommates!" Kevin announced.

"Who are they?" Erik asked sympathetically.

"Roger Morris and Todd Jackson." Kevin growled. "They are so stuck up and they aren't even that good anyway!"

"Oh yeah, you are right. And they are all over the girls." Charlie noted.

All they girls in the room snapped their heads around to look at Charlie.

"What?" He asked.

"What jerks." Kevin said.

"Come on you guys, you are being so mean! Can't we talk about something else?" Amy asked.

Charlie looked at her. "You are amazing."

"What?" Amy smiled.

"He's right." Kevin said.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.

Sergei started cracking up.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?" Amy asked.

By this point Jody and Eva were laughing too.

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on?!?" Amy exclaimed.

Jane bit her lip, but the laughter still came. Josie started laughing as well and Amy stood up.

"Ok! Come on you guys! Fine! I'm just gonna go… practice in my room. See ya!" Amy opened the door and walked out.

She slammed the door behind her and everyone starred at the door for a minute before they stopped laughing. Charlie looked at Kevin and smiled.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that." Kevin said.

Charlie nodded. "I'll go talk to her." He stood up.

"Me too." Kevin stood up as well.

Charlie looked at Kevin and sighed. "This isn't gonna work." Charlie shook his head.

Charlie and walked out into the hallway and shut the door.

"Come on dude. You got Jody!" Kevin said.

"I don't want Jody. Jody is… exactly like my old girlfriend. She dumped me and… It hurts. You can't know how that feels. If I have Jody, all I'll ever have is pain. I love her as a friend, but I don't want more."

Inside the room Jody has her ear pressed against the door. She pulls away and sits on Charlie's bed.

"What are they saying?" Eva asked.

"They are fighting over Amy. Charlie says he doesn't want me because I remind him to much of his old girlfriend, Debby or something."

Eva nodded.

"Yeah, but I… don't want anyone but Amy. I don't want Josie, or Jody, or Eva, or… Jane."

Charlie smiled. "Go ahead. Have Jane, I'm not gonna stop you. So what if she's my cousin? You're a good guy. I've known you since I was like 14!"

"Yeah, but I want Amy more than Jane."

"So? I can tell that you want Jody more than Jane."

"This isn't going anywhere." Kevin noted.

"Yeah, I know. Look, man… ok. You go talk to Amy. I'll live without her."

"Thanks man."

Charlie opened the door back to his room. He sat back on his bed and put his arm around Jody. She pulled away. Charlie looked hurt.

"What?" He asked.

Jody shook her head. "Nothing." She sighed.

Eva looked at her and smiled.

Meanwhile up in Amy's room…

Amy lay down on her bed and stuffed her head into her pillow. There was a knock on her door before she could even think.

"Come in." She said, sitting up.

Kevin walked in and sat next to her. "I'm sorry. That was mean of us down there. We were just having fun."

"That's fine, I don't mind having fun. But could you just tell me what you guys were talking about?"

Kevin smiled. "Uh… well, we were basically just flirting."

"All of you??" Amy asked.

"No. Just Charlie and me. I'm sorry. We… I didn't mean for it to hurt you."

"It's fine."

"Ok, if you say so. But… you wanna go out sometime?"

Amy looked. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm already… sorta with someone."

Kevin stood up. "Who?"

"I don't wanna say…"

"Why not?"

"Well, It's just new and I don't wanna make a big deal out of it… ok?"

"Sure… that's ok." Kevin stood their awkwardly for a minute, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I'm gonna go now… ok?"

"Ok. I'll see ya later tonight then."

Kevin nodded and left. He shut the door and leaned against the outside of it for a minute. Amy lay back down on her bed and picked up the phone next to her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ronnie."

"Hey Amy! I'm so glad you called! I was just thinking about you."

"Really? Why?"

"Lori just left and I was just thinking… I guess."

Amy smiled. "Cool. So, how is Lori?" Amy didn't really like to talk about Ronnie's girlfriend, but she didn't want to talk about anything else. She knew that Lori was just after his money and his looks, but you could never convince Ronnie of that.

"Ok. I just broke up with her."

Amy smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I guess that's why I was thinking of you. Now that I don't have a girlfriend anymore… I don't know. Anyway, you found a new boyfriend yet?" Ronnie asked, hopping the answer was no.

"Yeah." Amy nodded.

Ronnie's smiled faded, but he tried to sound happy for his best friend. "Really? That's great. Who is he?"

"Please don't be negative or anything ok?"

"Sure."

"Cooper Neilson."

Ronnie bit his tongue. "Oh."

"It's not like you think. I know he's been really off since he broke up with Kathleen, but he's different with me. He's really sweet and nice and he's not mean or anything at all. He's… really great."

"Well, if he makes you happy, then ok. But if he ever hurts you just call me and I will come down and-"

"Ronnie! That's ok. I have about 4 guys down here already, 2 of which are in love with me or something, who are ready to do the same thing."

"Sounds like you've made some great friends." Ronnie said, getting a little jealous. "I'll have to come down there some time soon and meet them all."

There was a knock on Amy's door.

"Ok, that sounds great." Amy said. "I have to go now, ok?"

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Amy hung up the phone. "Come in!" She called.

Charlie pushed the door open and leaned against it. "Hey, you ok?"

"Fine." Amy smiled.

"Ok… I…"


	3. Chapter Three

CENTER STAGE- AMY ROLLAND- CHAPTER THREE ****

CENTER STAGE- AMY ROLLAND- CHAPTER THREE

"What? Didn't Kevin tell you?"

Charlie looked confused. "No… he didn't say anything to me. Tell me what?"

Amy sighed. "I already have a boyfriend… sorta. So… you know, he came up to ask me out… so I thought before you did, I would just tell you…"

Charlie nodded, unsure what to do next. "Oh… so you ok? I mean, you're not like completely mad at us for down there are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just… a little stressed and all from class. You know?"

Charlie sat down next to Amy. "Yeah, totally. But… you look great in class, so maybe it's worth it."

Amy smiled. "Thanks… you look good too. Jody keeps telling me how good you are in Pas De Deux class… and I've seen you a little."

"Yeah, Jody's really good. And, you know, Jonathan keeps ragging on her for her feet and turnout, but she's still so good."

Amy nodded, getting a little bored with their conversation. "You wanna go back downstairs?"

Charlie looked a little disappointed but nodded. "Sure."

They got up and walked downstairs, taking the same seats as last time. Jody looked at Charlie and then at Amy, a little confused. They didn't seem to be together… but she wasn't sure. After a little while they all headed back to their own rooms. Jody followed Amy, Josie, and Jane, and Eva followed her as well. The girls all gathered in the dorm room and sat down on the beds.

"Amy, are you going out with Kevin?" Jody asked cautiously.

"No, I mean he asked me but-"

"Then Charlie??" Jody asked, getting louder.

"No…"

"Oh my God girl! What's wrong with you? 2 gorgeous guys asked you out today and you turn them down!" Eva shrieked.

"Well… I'm already sorta with someone… but it's new."

"Who?" Josie inquired. "It's not that Robbie guy who lives in Penn?"

"It's Ronnie, and no, it's not him. Guys, I don't wanna make a big deal out this thing, so I'm not sure if I really wanna tell you."

"Oh no! You have to! Come on! Please?! We won't tell anyone." Jane promised.

Amy looked around at her friend's anxious faces and sighed. "Oh ok, I guess I can tell you… Cooper Neilson."

"NOT FAIR!!! He's so hot! Why wouldn't you wanna make a big deal out of it? You've scored BIG-TIME!" Jody exclaimed.

Amy smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah, but… I dunno… just don't tell anyone ok?"

"Sure." They all chorused, "Ok."

Several Days Later…

Jody, Eva, Anna, Emily, Maureen, Josie, Jane, Amy, Charlie, Kevin, Sergei, and Erik all walked down the large hallway in ABA/ABC. Cooper walked towards them and all that knew turned to look at Amy. Amy smiled sweetly at Cooper and he half-smiled, before rushing off to rehearsal with Kathleen. Charlie, Kevin, Maureen, Emily, and Anna all gave her some weird looks but she ignored them and walked down the hallway dreamily.

2 Weeks Later…

Amy sat in her room, talking to Ronnie on the phone. Josie burst in the room, in tears and Amy quickly hung up.

"What's wrong??"

Josie clasped in the middle of the floor in sobs. Feeling something in her bag break when she fell on it only made her cry more. Amy sat down and hugged her friend.

"What's wrong??"

After Josie calmed down a bit she looked Amy in the eyes and bit her lip. "I'm dying!"


	4. Chapter Four

Center Stage- Amy Rolland- Chapter Four ****

Center Stage- Amy Rolland- Chapter Four

"What?" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, I mean, I'm not actually dying, but I'm gonna be dead any second now."

"Why?"

"Cuz you're gonna kill me. And then Jonathan. And then _him_… and then you again."

"Ok, whoa, calm down Josie! Why am I gonna kill you? Why is anyone gonna kill you?"

Before Josie could answer, Jane walked in and sat down next to them "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant!" Josie exploded and started to cry again.

"WHAT??" Amy and Jane both exclaimed.

Josie sobbed as Amy and Jane looked at each other in absolute horror.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie walked in a few seconds later. He looked at the three girls on the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Amy looked up and glared at Charlie. He shrugged and left the room.

"Are… are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Uh huh. I'm so dead. Jonathan is gonna freak… and my parents… oh God."

"But why am _I_ gonna kill you?" Amy asked again.

Josie shook her head. "Long story."

"Well, who's is it?" Jane insisted.

Josie sighed. "That's part of the long story."

"Josie, come on! You have to tell us!"

"Ok, ok." Josie nodded. "Cooper Neilson…"

Amy stood up and left the room in a hurry, causing Josie to cry even harder.


End file.
